warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
READ THIS= |-| Archives= Shellshore's Daze Irisfrost's Dream Ysoltstar's Hallucination SILVERW IT'S ME, TENN!~ ;3 yo do we wanna do ripped/agate's warrior ceremony today? that way we can get the plot of ripped/agate feuding going. ❤️ ‍with every heartbeat ❤️‍ 20:13, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Litter no.4 (for Pelli) ;) How about another litter of cuties for Pelli and Jaws? If not that's fine by me ;) 20:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Yay! I don't want any of the kits - how many? 20:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) How about just your little Maverick? 20:23, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Great - I think this'll be Pelli's last litter, unless I or you want another in future. She'll tell him soon ;) 20:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Lovely - thanks! 20:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Idk I'll think about it. Give me a bit okay? 00:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Froststar Hey I think I may give you. Froststar that if I say no well I'll feel like a bad person. So you can have him. 14:05, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Is there a way we could do a plot in The Wind Chasers since your cat is leader? 15:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Would you like one of Littleclaw and Dawnpelt's kits? 16:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If your cool with it since razor left I can rp Frostleaf? 16:12, August 31, 2015 (UTC) If ever needed I have Birdclaw she'll be a warrior very soon. 16:15, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Oh that's wow! I have Antheart. 16:23, August 31, 2015 (UTC) The Wind Chasers Hi! I was wondering if it would be okay if my cat Fallpaw could see the future and control emotions? Bluestar340 (talk) 23:58, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Is Lakestorm gonna live to be leader as I'm asking as most of us have one leader to make it fair. 21:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah okay. Then who will be TWCs leader? 21:29, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! That's cool what happens after the three flares? I was hoping maybe I could do a better plot than Ripped Agate fight. 21:32, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Isn't it Sheepheart or something? 21:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) orchidfrost yo, been a while, and what happened to orchidfrost on TWC? 21:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Are you keeping her as your own character or is she abandoned? Because im coming back as active :T 02:19, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok, :) 02:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Charart Can I do Lakestorm's charart? :3 if not, that's cool with me 02:17, September 11, 2015 (UTC) twc when do you think swampgator could announce lavenderheart's kit's apprentice ceremonies? 15:25, September 12, 2015 (UTC) awe I hope your ferret gets better 23:30, September 13, 2015 (UTC) yeah Hey just letting you know that Blizzardpaw's father is Robinflight and his sister is Everlastingkit. 13:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re Returning! I'm hella busy so I'll only really be available on weekends, but I'm coming back. 01:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Keep Kirtonos and Nicholas! You've changed both of them enough that they aren't the characters I had originally, so there's no way I can roleplay them true to themselves. 02:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Not negatively at all, I like what you did to both of them haha 02:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) yo do you mind if i have ivy and my other old cats back? cool if no, im just wondering. 02:03 Sun Sep 20 ty c: 02:06 Sun Sep 20 Re Hey so how is Littleclaw to progress. I like have no ideas rn, but I'll think on it. 04:08, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you care if I take Sturgeonkit back? 01:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey can Scrceclaw have a one night stand with Nettclaw 16:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) yo Heyo buddyy, Just wondering but do you have a Skype? 19:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, its fine :) 19:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar If your looking for any cats to give Swampstar a life I have Robinflight, Icywind, and Dreamflower. One of them could give compassion.— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 13:01, October 21, 2015 (UTC) SuC Plot with BurningXLittle I have the best SuC plot ever!— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:34, October 22, 2015 (UTC) About Coco I let him go on my laptop occasionaly to make an edit. I saw what he did, I did think it was funny, but vandalising. Can we talk about him in the Elders Den? I know. It's vandalizing, and it's very bad, although I did think it was kinda funny what he wrote, but if he does it again, he won't be able to access the laptop. [[User:Ablackbourn862| ☁The fire..]] (It burns.☁) 00:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: sorry for lateness I've been so tired ;_; sounds great! 'Lakestar' sounds amazing. Sparrowstar will probably go earlier than other leaders, who seem to last ages on here - maybe late 2016, or a little later than that? Also, I totally forgot about Raven and Magpie, so sorry ;_; I haven't even looked at the SplC page in months, so I have no clue as to what the heck is going on. I'm considering killing Raven because I always forget to use him, so if you want to kill Magpie like you said before, we could work something out. She could die giving birth like you wanted, and he could, idk, be so distracted by grief he falls off something and dies? Just a suggestion, it's totally up to you. 11:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sweet, sounds terrific! 17:02, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yo sup? — Brambleface 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Cool, I'll do that at some point; also, talking of kits, do you want Sparrow and Hunting to have a litter? c: 17:07, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! She'll lose a life due to exhaustion or some other birth complication, but after that she'll be fine. How many should they have, do you reckon? I might have a tom - not sure about what he'll look like, I'll type cats into google images and see what image I'll fall in love with. 17:19, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Should we keep the litter size to three, or see if anyone else wants one? 17:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic. I'll show Sparrow's pregnancy symptoms when I next post in SprC :D 17:42, November 1, 2015 (UTC) MC Yo can I do Cloudshine's chars?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:43, November 2, 2015 (UTC) oh, sorry xD i kinda adopted her late, so i wasn't entirely sure of her age lol. i'll fix it in a moment hello from the other side 00:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) can i ask why? hello from the other side 00:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Does that mean he can't still have Troutface as a mate?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) They could breakup later on if you don't want them to stay mates.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 14:08, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Well if that's it. Maybe they could always break up later because he had no feelings for her.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 13:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alright just remove them.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:07, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I already posted in the rp I think it'd be better for him :) to remain friends with not love interests.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It's cool wit me if they stay mates tho your choice.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I think it'd be better for them to break up and remain friends. :). She views him as just a riend and wouldprefer that.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! That's great!— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you get in chat? :)— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 21:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I'mjust curious if whether Cove of Shining Shells is taking a to-be soon or no?— Never stop believing. 17:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) yooo Can I ask you a question reaaal quick on chat? If you're able that is 23:02 Sun Nov 22 SuC Hey, something happened where Mel is not allowed to have a deputy or leader because of her actions previously, so I decided Flaringflame would be a really good choice!! If that's not okay, just tell me and I'll edit my post, but I thought I'd let you know that he's now the new deputy of SummerClan, if he chooses to accept it~ :) hello from the other side 20:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I was looking at Cranefeather's page and it said he was gonna die young as a medicine cat, I don't remember if you told it in chat or??? Is it possible I could have a character named Cinderkit/paw/sky succeed him? She's one of my oc's?— Never stop believing. 13:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re; Heyy, I counted their age and their birthday should come up to around about mine in august, so I was thinking maybe, like near the end of the month or possibly next year?? ? --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 17:50, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure ^^ --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 22:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Dear Lord I've had it - I keep forgetting about Ravenwing. I keep intending to finish him off, but I always forget. So I'm going to either kill him, or put him up for adoption. Is this okay with you? 20:40, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Cool - I might put him up for adoption or delete his page, since there's no way I'll be bothered to fill out his page... 20:47, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. :) 23:04, January 9, 2016 (UTC) re Sure 20:05, 01/12/2016 Hey I was wondering if you planned om Little and Burning to have a litter. Although, it'd be a while from now I assume necause if she does i'd like to have at least one kit tbh.— Never stop believing. 03:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. I should be good on character count as I'm trying to go down on my living characters.— Never stop believing. 03:10, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Jadepaw's Mentor Hey as far as we talked about in chat. I thought Swamp was gonna mentor Jade?— Never stop believing. 00:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) I do but as long as your cool with it.— Never stop believing. 01:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) You can totally have one bro. Just gotta stick to genetics though - so brown ticked tabbies with or without white on them. ^^ 01:44 Fri Jan 22 I don't know if your up to but maybe you could help out on this wiki?— Never stop believing. 15:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Is it possible we can rp Burning and Little while your on?— Never stop believing. 15:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Imo Winterpaw didn't lick Orchid's shoulder.— Never stop believing. 15:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sweet ok. thanks for letting me know c: 16:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ooo sure, i'd love to! i'm going to do snake's here eventually, so i'll do it before i do his. anyone in particular you have in mind? 18:00, January 22, 2016 (UTC) sure! c: 18:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Eclipseshade hasn't been rp'd for awhile, so I'll use him c: You post first ? 18:12, January 22, 2016 (UTC) alright then, posting x) 18:14, January 22, 2016 (UTC) want to watch me charart? 18:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) aight here https://join.me/815-307-613 18:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? I'm doing chararts n stuff c: 22:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ah ok, have fun!! 23:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) join.me? i'm lazy right now and looking for something to do. 15:10, January 23, 2016 (UTC) sure c: hope your appointment goes well! 15:13, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure mate! I'll get 'em done when I can ^^ 03:10 Sun Jan 24 go ahead fam 21:01, 01/25/2016 Whiskersss, we should totally start up a rebel squad in one of the Clans like on FCRPW. 01:40, January 31, 2016 (UTC) True. But we could always make complete different cats and plots. 02:04, January 31, 2016 (UTC) alright. 02:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Could you archive the RP? It's rather long and since its the first it should be archived but I can't do it I'm mobile. Pouringfall and Scarletflight Hey if its alright I'm just gonna say their pairing happened? Unless you wanna post in AC?— Never stop believing. 14:52, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey fam I was wondering if Fishstream doesn't like Volcanoflame because if so then maybe she could kill Rainflower, formerly Fernfur, after she becomes friends with Volcanoflame.— Never stop believing. 22:18, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Erm...well the plot idea was for her to hate him so Rain can become friends with him and her to kill Rainflower bc of some weird reason.— Never stop believing. 23:19, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Just asking, but do you want to get on with our Flaring X Dawn plot? 17:53, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Aight! You post first or me? 18:52, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Kittens Hey do you want one of Tawnyclaw and Pigeonface's children?— Never stop believing. 21:16, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Could I have one if possible?— Never stop believing. 21:18, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat?— Never stop believing. 21:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) oh oops. Sorry about that, i'll post now. 01:57, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Yo, hop yourself onto chat if you want. 16:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) yo, when is the twc archive 20 gonna be made bc the rp page is getting pretty long --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 21:22, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Would I be able to have one of Nightininggale's children or is that for a plot as well? Legit Boss 14:01, February 22, 2016 (UTC) We should probably leave it until the end of the month so that we can start March on a new page --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 16:54, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Got your message, I believe? Just take them off the alliance for now, I may return in the future, but I'm leaving it up to you and the other admins there to take care of that place now. 21:23, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Anytime. Just don't let anyone else touch them though, please. They mean alot to me. Sorry for leaving on a short notice, but some stuff has happened that's made me rather iffy with trusting myself lately, and I left and am inactive for other reasons. 21:26, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Also, if you'd like, hop on chat. 21:26, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Burningflame Hey since Kas's version of File:Burningflame.Warrior.png was declined might I do her set? Legit Boss 16:27, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Wouldit be ok if I did Snowy's set? Legit Boss 16:32, March 24, 2016 (UTC) re id prefer to take him back if im re-accepted into the wiki, im sorry x.x 21:40, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Err, hey. Sorry for leaving on such a short notice. I'll pop on a bit every once and awhile though. ^^ 00:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Yo, just askin, but when do you want to make Dawn and Flaring official mates? 16:39, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure, that sounds good. I have some time to spare if you want to rp. 16:42, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That's nice ^^, and I posted. 16:44, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? 17:30, March 28, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/515-023-198 17:32, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Of course! Sorry about not doing it earlier, I'll get right on it. 15:46 Tue Mar 29 I couldn't remember if they were. Thanks, I'll do it in a minute. Legit Boss 13:47, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Would you like me to do chadfin's stc charart? 15:03, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Aight. Do you want his whole set or just the Stc one? 15:07, April 1, 2016 (UTC) alrighty! I'll work on it later today. :) 15:09, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if Dawnwhisper and Flaringflame ever have kits might I have one. I already asked Kas and she says ye, but she I had to ask you as well. Legit Boss 17:13, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh that's quite alright. Legit Boss 17:23, April 1, 2016 (UTC) how's this look for chad so far? 18:14, April 1, 2016 (UTC) is he all striped like willowfeather? 20:58, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ohh alright. 21:02, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to ask when you wanted to have Flaring and Dawn have the kits if any? 02:11, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re; Hey, Raven gave me permission to adopt Ravem, Crystal, and Agate. What did ya'll have planned for them? Legit Boss 22:02, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok, that's cool. I can work with that. I'll have Crystalstep begin to expect within the next few weeks. Would two to three be ok? As for Agatewing, jjst tell me when you want her to be expecting Saber's kit (s). Legit Boss 23:29, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, if your cool with it I'll take one and I'll get genetics. Legit Boss 23:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Ok so the Crystalfrost kits would be back, black and white, or sable points. Legit Boss 23:48, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Beau gave me those so...Legit Boss 23:55, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Alright, my bad. So it'd be black, black and white, chocolate tabby, or lilac tabby. Legit Boss 13:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Alright just add your kit in whenever you need to. Legit Boss 01:38, April 19, 2016 (UTC) TPC Hey could you possibly post in The Port City? Legit Boss 14:29, April 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have crystal carry the dilute gene. IF that helps any. Legit Boss 15:22, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Well since he has white on him as well then black and white are possible too I beleive from what Beau said. So my little Toadkit will be a black and white for now. Legit Boss 16:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. I'm pretty patient. I need to figure out Toadkit/paw/Crookedjaw's character anyway. Legit Boss 12:47, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, when your on, can we do the plot where Flaring and Dawn have their kits? 00:59, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Agate & Saber Kits Hey so my thoughts on their small beauties arr two in the first litter and if we both agree on morr than one litter than we'll go from there. Anyway, I was thinking two kits for this litter. One for me (Ivykit/paw/scar), and your kit. How's that sound? Legit Boss 00:48, June 27, 2016 (UTC) re; Hey I was wondering if you'd be able to join another wiki? Possibly help out on it? Right now there's only three users, I think Brams said she'd look at it. Legit Boss 22:57, June 30, 2016 (UTC) I never advertised it on FC. Legit Boss 23:02, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Re; SpringClan Hey I was wondering since Sparrowstar/storm has stepped down then could it be possible if one of my characters to succeed Lake? Legit Boss 19:53, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Lives Hey, I have Tetratail, Icewhisker's brother, and Berryflower. It doesn't matter what life they give. Legit Boss 15:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Life Hey! Would you like Poolcloud to give Lakestar a life? I was thinking the life of selflessness. 15:47, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Yayyy 15:50, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey when are you going to do the lives ceremony? Legit Boss 02:20, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Lakestar's lives Snowfern could give confidence and Bloomfrost (his dead af sister) can give him patience or humility. 18:45, 07/6/2016 Re: I'll get to it asap ~ Fox ☁️ I Swear I Lived ☁️ Re: SprC MCA That'd be awesome!! Molekit will be more than happy to not die and have his sister die in his place be medicine cat totally wasn't planning on killing this little dude yes i was 20:44, 07/14/2016 Hi. So I was wondering if you could help me out by adding my new username to all of my OC's pages? It'd be a great help. Also, is the whole Dawnwhisper becoming leader thing still on? I have no idea because I haven't been on here, and I'm not sure if Beau has been active or not. 16:44, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty! 19:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sorry I've been dead. Sixth form starts Thursday, so I'll be deader than dead... I've also lost general interest in this place. Therefore, I'm going to kill off Pelli now so that if I leave eventually and she's still alive, someone can't adopt and potentially mess up my favourite kitty with ridiculous storylines. She's also a bit old by now; I've had her for four years, so in the clans chronology she must be getting grey. I hope you don't mind. 23:58, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Would you like to keep Agate and Saber as mates? If so I migth change her name but im not totally sure Legit Boss 02:53, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ah I gotcha, I could have her character be remade in the future with him? Legit Boss 02:58, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Also I can't remember if you answered this or not but it was about TWC's MC? I was wondering if either I could have the current or the successor? Legit Boss 03:10, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of which, I spoke with her earlier about it and she requested a few mediicne cats. She asked for SuC and FreeClan's if they wor out and I also agreed to give her FreeClan's dep once we have it all figured out. Legit Boss 03:14, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Yes I know. I'm the one that introduced the idea of making the wiki active again so I posted a blog on there for adopting th wiki and getting admin rights for it. Its much easier as Leg and the others are super inactive on skype Legit Boss 03:20, December 1, 2016 (UTC) The only requirement so far is to make a blog letting users know about me requesting this. Which I can do later tonight. Once I have the rights, the only other admins will be you and beau. Ferk will be a chat mad Legit Boss 03:26, December 1, 2016 (UTC) The only thing on that is that I think the characters with the same desc. should be okay if the chararts are approved. Legit Boss 03:30, December 1, 2016 (UTC) My plans Okay, so here are my newest CreekBloom plans What if they hate each other at first? I have a few ideas on reasons why; one could be because Orchid has a friend, and so does Creek, and their friends make up lies and stuff to make the two refuse to speak to each other. i have no idea why though, but we can think of something. Another idea is that maybe Creek did something terrible in the past and Orchidbloom is resentful towards him, like, maybe he could have killed one of her apprenticehood friends (not really, it was someone elses fault; i guess everyone kinda freaked out and didn't give him the chance to really explan...?) or they could just hate each other just... just cause they can. But I think it'll be fun to do, starting out to hate each other then become best friends and fall in love... They are paired to do something alone together and they both realize 'hey... you're not so bad...' or maybe (i think im going to have creek have a first mate once again, i may just make stoneblaze) after his first mates death, which will be happening soon proabably, they kinda start to hang out, maybe Orchid feels bad because he hasn't got any friends. 04:29, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Rookflame & Shadestorm So if your not to strongly against it could we keep these guys as twins? Maybe have them become close together as I have this big plot for him with Wasp and I also thought that I'd like them to stay brothers, you can decide their family. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 16:58, December 2, 2016 (UTC) No, it doesn't involve Rook. Unless you wanted it to? Shade is just gonna fall in love with Wasp and eventually break up with her. 21:47, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright that's fine with me. Thanks ^^ I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Okay, that'll work. ^^ I'll request Stoneblaze now. They'll have a couple kits before she dies, would you like one of them? 23:20, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah, okay. I should be careful with how many I have too... 23:42, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey, if you need some siblings maybe I can help you out? If your okay with it mine could be deceased? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 17:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Did you guy a for Honeydapple, I read you were gonna have her have Kitties? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 18:57, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hm..I was thinking of bringing Squire over. Would he work? I assume you would own all of her kits? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Just one, that would his total of kits at just two. Ryewhisker, however I'll be changing hrr name maybe. After that I think Lake can kill him, maybe a spec queen can take rye in? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:11, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I think Rye will have very low fertility have only one kit. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:14, December 3, 2016 (UTC)